


撒嬌

by amuk2525



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	撒嬌

難得兩人在家的休息日，月島抱著影山坐在沙發上看著他平日通勤裡還未看完的小說，而影山則忙著用手機和隊裡的前輩傳訊息。

雖然除了月島，影山大概不會主動傳訊息給誰，通常也很懶得回，不過既然是前輩先傳來的訊息，對於恪守輩分制度的影山來說，還是有必要回復一下。

「你意外的挺愛撒嬌的呢。」影山偏過頭看向靠在自己身上的月島，對方的下巴擱在自己的肩頭，柔順的短髮貼在自己的耳朵邊，一轉頭便會撓過自己的臉龐。

月島抬眼對上了影山的視線，細長睫毛下半斂的眼眸顯得有些慵懶，「才不是，只是天氣太冷了。」月島說著，並將原本環在影山腰上的手從衣服的下襬伸了進去。

冰涼的手掌貼住溫熱的肚皮的時候，影山瞬間打了個哆嗦，並嚷嚷著：「啊！好冰！你的手也太冰了！」

「哈，所以我說只是天氣太冷了。」看到預料中影山的反應，月島露出了一抹得逞後狡黠的微笑。這個人的反應總是這麼直白率真，不過也正因為如此，即使交往那麼多年了，逗弄影山還是他生活裡最大的樂趣。

衣服底下的手漸漸被影山的體溫給摀暖了，影山先是抽走了月島手上的書，將書籤好好地夾在了他正在閱讀的頁數上，並規矩地放到了沙發前方的矮桌上。然後在月島還搞不清楚狀況的時候，握著他的兩隻手腕，身子往後一倒，將全身的重量壓在了月島的身上。

「很重。」月島皺起了眉說。他推了推影山，但對方紋風不動，柔軟的黑髮搔著他的脖頸。

月島身後是沙發的扶手，他的後背幾乎是毫無支撐，影山整個人壓了上來，他只能靠自己撐著影山的重量。對一個周一到周五都缺乏運動量的上班族來說，還真是有點吃力。

「要把暖氣打開嗎？」影山抓著月島另一隻冰涼的手，放在嘴前哈著熱氣並搓了搓。

「不用。」

「嘻嘻。」

「你笑什麼？」月島挑眉問道。影山這種像是抓到了他什麼小辮子後有點促狹的笑聲月島並不怎麼喜歡，甚至覺得有點煩躁。

「你果然很喜歡我。」影山放下月島的手，翻了個身轉而趴在月島身上，和月島對視，笑著露出了他自信的八顆牙。

「什麼？」顯然不能理解影山這突如其來的一記直球是什麼特別的意思，月島有些困惑的看著影山。

「所以說要開暖氣嗎？」

「不是說不用嗎，還沒到那種地步。」雖然是有點冷，但如果抱著體溫偏高的影山的話倒還算溫暖，不過這話月島並沒有說出口。

「啊……果然是因為喜……唔！」

搭在影山後腰上的手瞬間收緊了，月島順勢湊上去封住了影山今天異常喋喋不休的嘴。

月島從不否認喜歡影山這個事實，他也不認為相較於影山，他喜歡影山的程度要比影山喜歡自己還低，但這種事情被對方這樣自信滿滿的說出來的時候還是覺得挺難為情的。

「只是為了節省電費而已。」看著終於安靜下來的影山，月島撇過頭淡淡地說。

《完》


End file.
